


with those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings

by devereauxed



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, major fluff, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: Pure, unadulterated Christmas fluff.





	with those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So here's half a fluff. I didn't get to all of the prompts, but hopefully I will be able to. This is mostly me just having fun writing dialogue. 
> 
> Thanks to Anna, Cate, and Xandy (and anon whoever you are) for the prompts! 
> 
> Here are the ones included in this part:
> 
> • “Remind me why I can’t kill the carolers?”  
> • “I don’t care what you say, The Nightmare Before Christmas works for Christmas and Halloween.”  
> • “You’d make a really terrible Santa.”  
> • “You’re wearing the Santa hat, whether you like it or not.”  
> • “You call this decorated?”  
> • “Are- are you pulling down the mistletoe?”
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, eat some food, get some stuff, be happy, you guys are all great! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

“Remind me why I can’t kill the carolers?”

“Because it’s not in the Christmas spirit.” 

“Who gets to define what the Christmas spirit is, really? Maybe to me the Christmas spirit involves blood, mayhem, and the destruction of hopes and dreams.”

“Could you tone down the villainy until the new year please?” 

“Not until you give me one good reason why I can’t shut them up.”

“Because it’s illegal.” 

“When has that ever stopped me before?” 

“Because it will make me sad.” 

“I-I…” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Can you come help me?” 

Rose turned from the window to find Luisa balanced precariously on a chair and trying to place a star on the top of their tree. “What are you doing?”

“I’m doing Christmas, Rose. What are _you_ doing?” Luisa replied. 

“Watching my girlfriend attempt to compensate for her height. Or lack thereof,” Rose said, crossing her arms. 

“You’re hilarious. Get over here.” 

With a smirk, Rose moved to the teetering Luisa, steadying holding her hips. Luisa looked down at her with a smirk. “That’s not helpful.” 

“This is perfectly innocent, thank you very much.” 

“Babe, nothing with you is innocent,” Luisa replied, leaning into Rose’s hands and, trusting her to not to let her fall, placed the tree topper. 

She jumped down to stand in front of Rose and grinned. “There! The tree is officially decorated.” 

Turning to look at the tree behind her, Rose wrinkled her nose. “You call this decorated?” 

“Not all of us can go 110% on this kind of thing, some of us are, y’know, human,” Luisa said, kissing the taller woman on the cheek.

“By human do you mean easily impressed and inadequate?” 

“No,” Luisa said, bending over the box of decorations and pulling out several springs of mistletoe.

“Are you trying to tell me I’m overdramatic?” Rose said, poking her in the side. 

“You need me to tell you that?” Luisa said with a snort.

“No,” Rose grinned. 

“So extra.” 

“Excuse me?”  
  
“It’s what the cool kids say. I believe you would be a perfect example of ‘extra af,’” Luisa replied. 

“’Af?’” 

“As fuck.”“Why abbreviate that?” Rose asked. “If you’re going to curse, go hard or go home.” 

“You’d have to ask the cool kids.”

“I don’t know any of those.”

“Thanks, honey.” 

“You’re welcome,” Rose said sweetly. 

“As a special reward for your kindness you get to hang this over all of the doors,” Luisa replied, shoving the garland into Rose’s hand.

“I feel so privileged.” 

“As you should. Now shoo.” 

Rose rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, mistletoe in hand, but stopped before she’d gotten two steps away. 

“Wait,” she said. “ _All_ of the doors?” 

“Yes.” 

“You know you don’t need to trick me into kissing you anymore, right?” 

“I only did that once.” 

“No, you did it in front of your brother once, you did it privately about twenty times.”

“You say tomato.” 

“Everyone says tomato, Luisa. Everyone. If someone called it a tomah-to in front of me I would break their kneecaps.” 

“Oh, what a threat coming from the criminal mastermind. I don’t see mistletoe being hung by the chimney with care,” Luisa said, snapping her fingers.

“Stockings are hung by the chimney with care, babe,” Rose said over her shoulder as she moved into the hall. “If I hung mistletoe by the fire I think we would have bigger problems.” 

* * *

“Are-are you pulling down the mistletoe?”

“Yes,” Luisa snapped, jumping to reach the top of the kitchen doorway. “No more kisses for you. You have the lost the right to kisses.” 

“It was one cookie, Luisa.” 

“It was _my_ cookie. I know that criminal behavior is in your nature, but this is unacceptable.”  

“It wasn’t so much criminal as it was rude,” Rose pointed out.

“Thievery is a crime, Rose! Punishable by law!” 

“Cookie theft is not a crime.” 

“It is in this house! And I, as judge and jury, hereby sentence you to a total lack of kisses for the foreseeable future,” Luisa snapped.

“I can just make you more cookies.”

“You really think you can just buy your way out of this? Is that your plan for _everything_?” 

“Fine, I won’t make you more,” Rose said, throwing up her hands. 

“No, you’re making me more. Also,” Luisa replied, pointing a finger at the other woman. “You’re wearing the Santa hat whether you like it or not.” 

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Rose said. 

“Oh, I do think so,” Luisa replied. “And it’s going to have glitter and a _really big bow_.” 

“Santa hats don’t have bows.” 

“A big bow, huge,” Luisa gestured. “Gargantuan, colossal, titanic, monumental, _ginormous fuck off bow_ , Rose!” 

“You had the genius edge going there until you threw in ginormous.”

“Are you really mocking me right now?”

“Yes,” Rose grinned. 

“That’s unwise.” 

“It may be unwise, but it’s fun.” 

“Get to work, cookie thief. I want snickerdoodles. And gingerbread. And spice cake.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Don’t do the crime if you can’t do the time, Rose. You should probably remember that, you know, in general.” 

* * *

“I don’t care what you say, The Nightmare Before Christmas works for Christmas and Halloween.” 

“Are we really doing this again?” 

“Yes, because I will take any opportunity to tell you how wrong you are.” 

“Yes, thank you, Rose. I’m well aware of that,” Luisa said. “I still can’t believe you have such strong opinions about a kid’s movie.” 

“It’s not a kid’s movie. It is a feat of animation and engineering.”

“And determination,” Luisa said with a knowing smile. 

“You mock, but yes,” Rose said. 

“For the hundredth time, it is not a Christmas movie.” 

“You’re wrong.” 

“I’m shocked that you feel that way. Shocked.” 

“Santa is in the movie, Luisa!” 

“So is the Easter Bunny!”

“There's an entire song about the wonders of Christmas,” Rose pointed out. 

“There’s also an entire song about how an evil guy made of bugs is going to eat somebody.” 

“And who is he going to eat? That’s right – Santa Claus,” Rose said. “Check and mate.” 

Rose stood, a triumphant smile on her face and walked into the kitchen.

Luisa called after her, “You know, technically it takes place in November so really it’s neither.” 

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.” 

* * *

“You’d make a really terrible Santa,” Luisa told Rose as she played idly with her hair.

“Excuse me?” Rose asked, peering down at the brunette cuddled into her side.

“Your hair.” 

“I’m going to need more than that.” 

“It’s red.” 

“Yes, I believe that someone in this house made a special request for that.” 

“I know, but it would clash horribly with the outfit.” 

Rose laughed. “You think so?” 

“Absolutely. You should always wear green. Or blue. Or white.” 

“Is that all?” Rose said with a smirk.

“Or black.” 

“Right.” 

“Or nothing.”

“Now that I can do.”


End file.
